


flying for an eternity over the world together would be enough for me

by Cheesecloth



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley watch the sunset and the stars from a ferris wheel. It's beautiful to see the world like that. But sometimes you can't help thinking about how it could have never happened.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	flying for an eternity over the world together would be enough for me

The sun had set at last. The last of it's reaching rays gleamed a delightful orange and pink. 

Aziraphale sighed his content. He leaned further into his husband, who nuzzled back like he does when he's very happy. Aziraphale's eyes crinkled as he smiled with the joy that sizzled through him. 

The ferris wheel's slow movement halted gently, and the two of them stared at the city glow beyond. It felt a little like flying. 

Crowley nudged him purposefully, and Aziraphale turned his head from Crowley's shoulder to see an offering of butterscotch cotton candy and candied almonds in the demon's hands. 

"Where did you get those, dear?" 

"Oh, you know," Crowley whispered vaguely. 

Aziraphale didn't mean to wiggle in excitement, but around his husband, he could never quite help it. The fair had delicious treats that he couldn't restrain from. Crowley certainly didn't stop him. In fact, the demon gave him a dreamy smile as Aziraphale thoroughly enjoyed the sweet concentrated tastes of the unique treats. 

The fairgoers were steadily leaving for the night. The abundance of children screaming in delight and asking for big fluffy toys that could only be won in a previously-unwinnable game had all quieted down. It felt like it was just him and Crowley staring up at the miraculously clear night sky. 

He couldn't quite see Alpha Centauri from this hemisphere. But it didn't matter. He had everything he wanted here. There was no need to run. They had won. 

Still, it was quite something to remember the desperation in Crowley's plea to run away with him to the stars. To escape the eyes he thought he'd felt from the earthly skies of heaven and finally be alone with Crowley, forever. 

Aziraphale paused. His eyes traced the stars. 

Would it have been enough? 

He would have been sad for a long time, he thinks. The humans he had lived amongst and loved for thousands of years would have perished in the most painless and terrible ways. All of the human inventions and delights they created in their books would have been gone forever. 

What's worse, is that if it had all gone wrong, and they hadn't run to the stars, Aziraphale would have been separated from Crowley by a war. They would meet as enemies. 

Though... would they have? 

He knows his husband. Crowley would have still asked him to flee with him. 

And with the world ending around them, would he had said yes? 

Would he have abandoned the world he'd loved so intimately and lived a sorrowfully happy eternity with Crowley a universe away? Or would he still have been too cowardly to disobey heaven? 

Crowley gently cupped his face and stared at him with his wide, gold eyes. Aziraphale wondered briefly when the demon had shed his from his glasses. 

"Aziraphale," Crowley whispered. 

He blinked away the tears in his eyes that he hadn't realized had formed. 

"I'm sorry, dear. This was supposed to be a lovely day, but I-" 

Crowley shook his head vigorously. "Every time I am overwhelmed from... all that could have happened... you are at my side, caring for me, and telling me that the world is still here and that you are still here. That you'll always be here with me. Angel, you have to know," Crowley's voice cracked. "It's the same for me, angel. It's okay. We'll get through this together, my love, I promise. The world is still here, and I will always be here with you." 

Aziraphale buried his teary face sharply into Crowley's shoulder and felt a light kiss on his forehead that burned with the bright, neverending Love from Crowley. 

"The world is still here," Aziraphale whispered an echo. "And we will always be here together." 

"Always, angel. Always." 


End file.
